A Team and A Baby
by Digidestined10
Summary: What happens when a random toddler shows up at the Tower after the Battle of New York? How will this effect the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own the child.  
**

 **A/N: This is set between Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **Ch. 1**

When Tony and Pepper were going through the schematics of the tower, Jarvis said "Excuse me sir but there seems to be a toddler in a car seat by the lobby door."

"What?!" Tony and Pepper yelled at the same time and rushed towards the lobby.

They were shocked to see a child out here. _"What's a toddler doing out here?"_ Pepper gently picked up the child and looked up at Tony saying "Tony what do we do?" Tony didn't know what to do then he noticed a note in the basket that was addressed to "Avengers." He opened the letter and read it out loud:

 ** _"Dear Avengers,_**

 ** _I am sorry to do this but I had no other choice. I don't trust the foster system and I know I can trust you. Please raise this little girl with love and affection. Unfortunately I am not the child's mother but I did found her among the rubble. I don't believe she has a name and seems to be around three years old. I beg of you, please take care of her."  
_**

Tony was turning the card around trying to see if the woman signed it but didn't find anything. He looks at Pepper asking "So, what do you want to name her?"

Pepper looks down at the bundle of joy in her arms trying to come up with a name. The little girl stirs and opened her eyes revealing vibrant purple eyes. She cooed and giggled at Pepper and Tony with her arms reaching for Tony. Tony cautiously picked her up from Pepper's arms and held her close.

She fell right back to sleep in Tony's arms and trying not to wake her up, Tony whispers "Got any ideas?"

"I think this should be a group effort Tony."

Tony nods saying "Jarvis, get the team back here. We got a child to raise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own the baby.**

 **Ch.2**

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Clint came back to Stark Towers the following day. All of them silently grumbling at the fact that Tony called them back over to the tower right after the battle.

"Alright Stark what do you want?" Natasha said as she and the rest of the men walked in.

"Well Natasha I need your help in choosing a baby name for our daughter" Tony said in a calm manner.

The entire team was flabbergasted at what Tony had just said. Natasha was the first to snap out of her shock.

"Wow, I didn't know Pepper was pregnant."

"Oh she's not but the team has a daughter. Jarvis pull up the letter found on our baby girl" Tony said.

"Of course sir" Jarvis said and he showed them the letter.

While everyone was reading the letter, Pepper walked in with the toddler who was wide awake and giggling. Everyone turned to see the toddler and their faces softened when she smiled at them.

"Ok Tony, so what are the choices?" Steve asked as he walked towards Pepper and taking the child in his arms.

"The choices are Violet, Joy and Eve. Now think about it while holding her" Tony said.

He pulled up a chart with the three names as he waited for everyone to vote.

"Joy" Steve said.

"Violet" Natasha said.

"Eve" Clint said.

"Violet" Bruce said.

"Joy, for she brings joy to my heart" Thor said.

"Violet" Pepper said.

"I pick Joy. So it's a tie between Joy and Violet. Jarvis you are a part of this family, the final decision is yours" Tony said.

Jarvis was silent for a few moments until he said "I believe the little one should be named Joy sir. She'll make everyone smile."

"Alright her name is Joy, what about a last name?" Tony asked.

Everyone shouted their last names at the same time. Pepper shakes her head in annoyance while Joy was laughing at her family's antics.

Jarvis interrupted the quarrel "Sir if I may, perhaps Joy's last name should be Avenger as you are known as the Avengers."

Everyone thought about it for a few minutes. They nodded in agreement and were happy with the new name for their new daughter, Joy Avenger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own the baby.**

 **A/N: Song is "Lavender's Blue, Dilly Dilly" by Lily James from the 2015 Cinderella movie**

 **Ch. 3**

As the construction workers were fixing a floor just for little Joy, Tony and Bruce were having drinks at the bar when Steve comes towards them asking "Do we know anything about Joy?"

"No nothing. There's no hospital records, no blood match, no missing child alerts in America and around the world. She's a ghost Steve, an orphan with no past" Tony said.

Steve stayed silent thinking about other kids in Joy's situation. _"So she's an orphan like me. I hope we can raise her right"_ "Any health problems?"

"No health problems although there seems to be a small mutation in her genes but it's nothing too serious to worry about" Bruce said as he finished his drink.

Steve nods and noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. _"Something's wrong here"_ "Umm Tony, Bruce where's Joy?"

"Oh she's with…ah shit" Tony said as he started to run to where the two assassins and the demigod were.

The three men ran toward the soon-to-be training room and were shocked at the scene in front of them. Barton and Romanoff on a tightrope 20ft in the air slowly handing off Joy back and forth with Thor on the ground to catch Joy in case she's dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Tony yelled at them.

The three of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Tony. Trio gave Tony a look saying _What? This is perfectly normal._

"Language Tony there's a toddler here" Steve said as he scolded Tony then turned his anger towards the assassins and thunder god "And you three, what are you doing?! She's just a baby, bring her down now!"

"Cool it Rogers, she's fine. Look she likes it" Barton said as he showed Joy to them and indeed she was smiling.

"It doesn't matter! Bring her down now!" Steve yelled.

Barton sighed "Alright, alright we're coming down Captain Killjoy."

Once Clint and Natasha were on the ground Steve, Bruce and Tony rushed towards them and grabbed Joy out of Clint's arms making sure that she's in one piece. Tony, Steve and Bruce sigh in relief to see their daughter is ok.

Before Steve and Tony lectured everyone, Bruce said "How about I take Joy and feed her while you guys talk things through" and with that Bruce takes Joy out of the room and heads to the kitchen. Just before the door closed, Bruce heard yelling between Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint and Thor.

Joy started to whimper as they entered the kitchen and Bruce started to rock her back and forth to calm her down which worked with Bruce thinking _"Thank god she calmed down. Now how do I make her food?"_ Banner held Joy with one arm as he fixed her up a sippy cup.

Once he finished fixing up the sippy cup, he fed Joy and shifted her in his arms so she was more comfortable. As Banner was feeding her, he decided to sing a little song so she can take a nap. He softly sings:

 _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green,_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,_

 _While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue,_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs,_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harms way,_

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."_

Soon enough Joy was fast asleep in Banner's arms and when he looked up, he saw the rest of the team awestruck while a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was holding his phone recording the whole thing. "I'm so going to post this on social media" Tony said with a smile on his face but before he could, everyone heard a deep growl coming from Banner as he started to turn slightly green.

"Ok, I won't do it! But how about we make it as her song and use it when she goes to sleep?" Tony asked as he uploaded the video into Jarvis' software and put it under as "Joy's Lullaby."

"I like it" Steve said.

"Can I make that as my ringtone?" Barton asked laughing a little.

"Who knew you had it in you Banner" Natasha said.

"Yes it is wonderful! It shall be sung through the Great Hall of Asgard" Thor said.

Bruce was able to calm down before turning into the Hulk whispering "Is her room done? I want to put her down for a nap."

Tony checked on his tablet and gave the thumbs up. The team went to Joy's room and it was wonderful. Half of the room was in a light purple tone with a small dresser filled with princess costumes and a gray castle on the wall with princesses painted around the castle while on the other side of the room was a sky blue tone with puffy white clouds and the "family" fighting the Chitauri above New York City.

The room also has an excellent view of NYC, a walk-in closet full of cute clothes and a connecting bathroom that has a big bathtub so one of them can get in and help give Joy a bath. The team went towards Joy's bed setting her down for a nap and each of them gave a kiss on her head. As they were leaving the room, Tony turns off the lights and left the nightlight on as Jarvis tints the window to make the room darker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **A/N: "When You Wish Upon A Star" by Cliff Edwards Pinocchio 1944.**

 **Ch. 4**

It's been about a month since Joy came into the lives of our heroes and it couldn't be any better. Well there have been a few incidents but nothing too serious…like Joy picking up Cap's shield and throwing it out the window, shooting Clint's arrows at Tony, almost causing a nuclear meltdown in Tony and Banner's lab, nearly cutting herself with Natasha's knives and was able to pick up Mjolnir a little bit which threw everyone into panic mode.

In order to keep Joy from hurting herself and themselves, Tony got every dangerous thing and put it inside a vault and made sure that only they can get in. Joy is not allowed to get inside the vault until she is old enough to train and pick up dangerous weapons. In the mean time, everyone is enjoying the time they have with Joy until she starts school. Curious to see how far along Joy's development is, Tony decided to give her a series of tests.

After about an hour or so, Tony was surprised to see that Joy's brain scan is very well developed for a three year old but what he doesn't understand is why hasn't she spoken yet. _"Why hasn't she talked? She is at the right age to start talking"_ Tony thought as he was playing with Joy since it was his turn to watch her.

Joy caught Tony's attention as she patted his arm, he looked at her and noticed that she was trying to say something.

"Come on Joy, you can do it. Can you say Dada?" he asked.

Joy made a face as if she didn't like calling him that. He tried other variations of dad and the results were the same.

It wasn't until Joy said "Pa…pa...Papa!" with the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you say Joy?" Tony asked to make sure he heard that right.

"Papa!"

Tony shouted happily and picked her up twirling her around. "Jarvis please tell me that you got that" he asked as he was running to tell the Team and Pepper.

"Yes sir I have. Would you like me to bring everyone into the family room?"

"Yes and make sure that they get there fast!" Tony states as he ran into the family room before they got there.

Soon enough Steve, Banner, Clint, Natasha and Thor were in the family room. Tony set Joy down and she walked towards each member of her crazy family.

She stopped in front of Steve saying "Ppp..ops. Pops!"

This made Steve smile lovingly at his daughter. _"I never thought I would hear a kid call me that."_

"Fff….aa..th…er. Father!" Joy said to Thor. _"I am a father. Perhaps I should bring her to Asgard in the near future."_

"Da…..ddy. Daddy!" she said to Clint. _"That's one more to the list."_

"D...dad!" is Bruce. _"Who knew I would have a kid."_

"Ma…ma. Mama!" is what she called Pepper. _"If I'm Mama, does that mean Tony and I are 'married'?"_

"Mo…mmy. Mommy!" she said to Natasha. _"Why am I mommy?"_

Then she looked up to the sky pointing and said "Jarvy" to Jarvis with a smile on her face.

Even though she couldn't physically see Jarvis, that didn't mean that he was proud and smiled. After the excitement from today, it was time for bed and a certain little girl was far from tired. It was Steve's turn to tuck her in bed and he was having a little bit of trouble.

"Sweetie it's time to go to bed."

"I don't wanna. Sing me a song like Dad?"

Steve was quiet for a bit until he got the song he wanted to sing. He recently heard this song and loved it, so he softly sings:

 _"When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you._

 _If your heart is in your dreams_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do._

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing._

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true."_

When Steve finished, he saw Joy was fast asleep with her arm hanging from the side of the bed. He chuckles lightly as he places her arm back under the covers and gives her a kiss goodnight on her head. He turns off the lights as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. As he walks towards his room, Steve thinks of Bucky. _"If only you were here Bucky, I know that you would love her and I'm willing to bet that she would love you too."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **A/N: After chapter 6 I will jump one year in each chapter to correspond with the movies leading up to Age of Ultron. From there is when things will get interesting.**

 **Ch. 5  
**

Joy is now four years old and is giving her parents a major heart attack right now, she must have picked that up from Clint. Today they were playing hide and seek then she just disappeared. _"How did we lose a four year old?!"_ was their collective thought at the moment as they frantically search for Joy.

They checked every nook and cranny of the tower and still couldn't find her. It wasn't until Tony noticed that Jarvis hasn't spoken in an hour and realized that someone hacked into Jarvis' systems and muted him. He didn't recognize the hacker's signature but he put that issue to the side because Joy was more important at the moment.

When Tony turned Jarvis back on, he quickly asks "Where's Joy?!"

"She's in the ventilation system above her room sir. She was the one who hacked into my systems and silenced me. The young miss was very fast, it took me a few minutes to realize what was going on."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. They looked at Tony thinking that he taught her how to hack but he raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't teach her that! I didn't even know that she can understand code and use it!"

Choosing to believe him, they came up with a plan to get Joy out of the vents. Natasha went into the vents so she can grab Joy from behind while the guys made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and put them in her room hoping that she gets out of the vents to grab a cookie. When Steve laid the cookies on the small table, everyone hid so Joy wouldn't find them and then they heard some rustling in the vents above their heads. They looked from their hiding spots to see Natasha holding a sleeping Joy and chuckled at the sight of Joy sprawled out in Nat's arms.

Joy's nose started to twitch and slowly open her beautiful purple eyes "I smell cookies. Can I have one?"

This caused her parents to laugh and Clint gave her a cookie. While Joy was eating the cookie, her parents gave her a stern talk.

"Don't you ever dare hack into any system without adult supervision. Got it?" Tony chides.

"Also no more hiding in the vents in hide and seek young lady. Besides, how were you able to hack into Jarvis and get up into the vents?" Natasha asked.

Joy took a moment to answer "I've been watching Papa doing computer stuff and saw Mommy and Daddy doing flips. Can I do it again?"

"NO" her parents said sternly. Her eyes started to water and walked towards the corner of her room.

Looking confused, Thor asks "Child what are you doing?"

She looks back "I'm giving myself a time-out. How long do you want it to be?"

Thor being even more confused turned to his teammates asking "What is a time-out?"

Clint explains to Thor that a "time-out" is a form of punishment given to kids by their parents when they misbehaves.

Thor asks quietly "Are we giving her a time-out?"

They huddled together whispering about what they should do. After a few minutes of debating, Bruce walks towards Joy and squats down so he was at her height "Squirt, you'll have a minute time-out after this talk and promise us that you won't do this again unless one of is with you. Ok?"

She nods and gives him a hug. When her time-out ended, she asks "Can we play dress up?"

"Sure sweetheart. What do you want to play?" Steve asks.

Joy gives her parents a mischievous grin. Natasha sees the grin and turns to Clint "I blame you for teaching her that."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he states with the same grin on his face.

So they end up playing "Damsels in Distress" with Joy and Natasha as the knights and the men as the damsels in distress.

Each one of them had to wear certain colored shirts with matching tutus: Steve wore blue, Tony wore red, Clint wore purple, Bruce wore green and Thor wore yellow. They stayed in the corner of the room pretending to be scared of a ferocious beast (a hologram created by Jarvis) and Joy was the hero with the help of Natasha as her helper. After five minutes of fighting the monster, Joy was able to defeat the beast and saved the damsels.

"I have saved you fair maidens, the beast is no more" Joy spoke in a deep voice.

"Our hero! Everyone let's shower this brave knight with our kisses" Tony said in a falsetto voice.

Everyone kissed Joy so much that the kisses started to tickle her. Noticing that it was past Joy's bedtime, everyone gave one last kiss and left the room so they can sleep as well. Before going to bed, Natasha checked to see if the camera recorded their game and luckily it did. She downloads the video onto a flash drive saying with a smile "I can't wait to show this to Fury."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **Ch. 6**

The time has come when kids start kindergarten and her parents were planning on letting her go to kindergarten but a certain person steps in and stops it. Fury drops by announced to see the young girl and the team took this opportunity to leave him alone with her while they went out for a bit.

When Fury noticed that they were gone, he spoke into his comm "Hill, I won't be able to come back today. They stuck me with the kid but I'll be keeping in touch."

 **"Understood sir"** Hill said.

After talking to Agent Hill, Fury turns around to see Joy giving him the biggest smile she can muster which caused him to smirk.

"Alright kid, so what do you want to do?" he asks.

"I want to write code but Papa won't help me. Can you help please?" she asks with her lips pouting and her eyes wide.

Fury tried to stare her down for 10 minutes until he gave up and said "Alright, lets go write code then afterwards I'm going to teach you how to fight like your Mommy and Daddy. Sound good kid?"

"Sounds good but can I call you Uncle Fury?" she asks and Fury nods.

After spending three hours of coding it was time for lunch. Fury made grilled cheese for the both of them and drank apple juice. Once lunch was over, Fury brought Joy to the training room and started to train her. Slowly but surely Joy was getting the hang of it as she did everything a couple more times until she perfected them. By the time dinner came around, Joy was able to do the same things as Natasha and Clint plus more because of Fury's training.

For dinner Fury made pasta with tomato sauce to make up for the amount of calories Joy lost during the training session. When dinner was over, they decided to watch Toy Story and had fun watching it. By the time the movie was over, the team came back and smiled at the sight they saw. There they were, Fury sleeping on the couch with Joy sleeping on his legs and to capture this perfect moment Tony whips out his phone and takes a picture then sends it to the rest of the team.

"They're so cute together. Listen I want you guys to take care of Joy for a while, Pepper and I have some business to take care of. Tell her that we love her and that we will be back soon" Tony said then he and Pepper left.

"Unfortunately as do I comrades please tell her that I love her as well" with that said Thor left too.

Steve stared where Tony, Pepper and Thor left then thought _"Joy is going to be devastated but she'll pull through, after all she is an Avenger."_ Clint went to pick up Joy carefully which made Fury wake up but not Joy which everyone is grateful for because when someone wakes her up, she practically turns into the Hulk when she's cranky.

Fury rubs the sleep from his eyes "So how was your day off? Also Joy doesn't need to go to school."

"Our day was great but Director Fury what do mean she doesn't have to go to school?" Natasha asks.

Banner, Clint and Steve were very intrigued in what Fury meant and he explained "While you left me with the kid, I got to know her better and she has a very high IQ it's about the same as yours Banner if not higher. If she goes to school, I can guarantee that she will be held back and no one will be able to understand her level of intelligence."

The four heroes just stared at him and couldn't believe what he just said but the thing is, he's right and no one will be able to understand her unless it was them. "You're right Director Fury, only we can teach her what she needs to know but what about her social skills? How is she suppose to make friends?" Clint asks as he shifts Joy in his arms so she's sleeping more comfortable.

"Am I suppose to think of everything for you guys?! You're the parents, do your job and raise her! I'm leaving, good night. Oh I forgot, she might have bruises around her body because I was training her, she's just as good as the both of you" Fury said as he points at Clint and Natasha then leaves the tower.

Not knowing what to do, they walked to Joy's room hoping inspiration comes their way. When they got inside the room, the only mess they noticed was around the table but the rest of the room was spotless. Clint tucked Joy into bed and went to help the rest clean up the table.

Just before they threw away the papers Steve says "Hold up guys, look at these. They're really good, almost life-like" as he holds up a sketch of himself and noticed that there were other sketches of the rest of the team including Fury.

"Look at these equations and if I'm not mistaken I think Joy found the cure for the common cold" Bruce says as he reads the equations a second time to make sure he read it right. They looked at each other and nodded to the silent agreement they made: homeschooling Joy and take her out to places so she can continue her hobbies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **A/N: This might be a long chapter. My bad guys.**

 **Ch.7**

Joy is about to turn five but there's still a month left until her birthday and Tony, Pepper and Thor still aren't back yet. She was getting really worried, so she decided to search for them but she got blocked by Jarvis.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're not allowed to search for Mr. Stark. He even updated my systems so you can't hack in. Don't worry they'll be back soon, I promise."

"But when Jarvy? It's been a year and I'm tired of waiting. I want my Papa, Mama and Father back now!" Joy spoke in a broken voice as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Joy cries for a few more minutes then she composes herself and puts a smile on her face. She heads to the family room and starts her homework which is due next week. _"Gotta keep myself busy, I can't cry now"_ she thought to herself as she finishes her homework. Steve walks in the family room and was about to say hi to Joy but he noticed that something was off. Joy was hunched slightly, not humming to "Stereo Heart" by Gym Class Heroes and she wasn't bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

He sits next to her "Hey sweetie is everything ok?"

She nods but doesn't respond so Steve picks her up and puts her on his lap. After a few seconds, Joy starts to cry loudly in Steve's arms while Steve rubs her back so she'll calm down. After five minutes, Joy finally calms down.

"I miss them Pops. When will they be back?"

He looks into her bright purple eyes and sighs "I don't know sweetie but I know they'll be back soon, I promise."

After the father/daughter moment, Steve checks her homework (well her art homework since he teaches art) and noticed a sketch of a couple that he didn't recognize. "Sweetie who are these people?"

Joy turns around looking at the sketch "I don't know but I keep seeing them in my dreams a lot."

Steve doesn't say anything to her about it. _"Is she remembering what her biological parents look like after all this time?"_ "Alright go ahead and clean up, Daddy is going to teach you how to use a bow."

Joy cleans up then heads to the training room where Clint was waiting.

Once Joy was out of sight, Steve says "Jarvis scan this sketch and see if it matches anyone on the planet."

"Yes sir but that might take a while. May I suggest we get help from SHIELD for this search" Jarvis asks as he starts the search.

Steve takes a minute to respond "Alright but make sure that this is sent directly to Fury and I want this message encoded so only Fury can open it."

"Very well Captain Rogers" Jarvis said and sent the message to Fury.

Steve looks at the sketch one more time thinking _"Who are you guys? Where are you? Where did Joy come from? Why did you leave her behind? Who is Joy?_

* * *

After a month of searching for Joy's biological parents, both Jarvis and SHIELD have not found any results in the U.S., Canada, Australia, U.K., and all of Europe. Hopefully they'll find a match in the Latin American countries, African countries, Middle East countries and Asian countries. The only people who know about this is Steve, Jarvis and Fury. Steve doesn't want Joy to know that he's doing this and get her hopes up for nothing, so for now he's keeping this on the down low. _"Ok enough of this sad moment! My baby girl is turning five today! I just need to add the finishing touch to her present"_ Steve thought as he finished the present.

Joy is going to be happy with her presents and her surprise presents from her parents. Bruce and Natasha were putting the last of the streamers and Clint finished wrapping the presents.

"Are any of Joy's friends coming over?" Bruce asks as he sets up the kid's table filled with coloring books, color pencils, paints, paintbrushes and paper.

"I think her friends from her art and gymnastic classes are coming with their parents" Natasha said when she double checked the RSVP list.

Soon enough the kids and their parents start showing up so Bruce goes to get Joy from her room.

"Squirt your friends are here, why don't you come out and say hi."

"Ok Dad I'm coming!" Joy says with a smile.

Bruce nods and leaves her room. Before she left her room, Joy turned to the picture of her family whispering "Papa, Mama, Father I miss you guys so much. I wish you were here today" then she leaves her room heading to the party.

Everyone was having fun at Joy's birthday party. The kids drew pictures, played pin the tail on the donkey, and doing some flips over the gymnastic bar with the help of Clint for those who needed a little help. Just as the fun was starting, it was time for cake and singing "Happy Birthday" to Joy.

After everyone sang the birthday song Steve, Clint, Bruce and Natasha said at the same time "Happy Birthday Joy, make a wish." Just before she blew out the candles, Joy softly whispers "Papa, Mama, Father I wish you were here now" then blew out the candles. Then as if on cue, the door bursts open and three figures walked in who happen to be Tony, Pepper, and Thor.

Joy got up so quickly that it took everyone a few seconds to register what happened to the birthday girl.

"Papa, Mama, Father you're here! I thought you guys wouldn't make it" she said so happily as she hugs them tightly.

"Of course kiddo! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tony said.

"He is right daughter, we wouldn't miss your day of birth" Thor says as he hugs Joy one more time. **(A/N: She was found on May 4, 2012. They don't know her actual date of birth).**

When the excitement died down, it was time to open presents and Joy was so excited to open them. She opened the presents her friends gave her which consisted of stuffed animals, kids books, coloring books and an Easy Bake oven for making cookies.

"Thank you everyone! I love them" Joy says happily and hugs each of her friends plus their parents because she knows that they had to buy it for her since her friends didn't have any money. When the party was over, Joy's friends left and everyone started to clean up.

Once they finished cleaning up Steve said "Joy it's time to give our presents to you."

"We didn't want to give them to you in front of everyone because their parents might call Social Services for the presents we got for you" Tony said and he pulled out his gift "Happy Birthday Kiddo."

Joy rips the wrapping paper off with lightning speed and stares at the box in confusion. She turns the box around looking at it then finally figured out how to open it. After pushing some buttons in sequence and turning the sides of the box **(A/N: Like a Rubics cube)** it finally opened.

Inside the cube was a bracelet and a locket, before putting on the jewelry she opened the locket and a holographic picture of the entire family popped up with a sentence above the picture "We're with you forever and always". Joy's eyes watered a little bit but wiped her eyes before she started to cry then she puts on the bracelet and it turns into a gauntlet like Tony's which can fire a repulsor ray.

She points her hands towards Thor and fires it. It hits Thor but it barely made a scratch on him but everyone was shocked that she shot Thor. "Before you say anything, I know what I'm doing. I know this can't hurt Father and besides I set the intensity level very low" Joy says as she makes some small modifications to the bracelet so it won't randomly blast at people.

"She is wise beyond her years" Thor spoke softly to Steve and he nods in agreement.

"I love them Papa, thank you" Joy said as she hugged Tony. It was Thor's turn and he gave her a sword with a matching body armor that will grow in size as Joy grows up.

Joy takes the sword and swings it around for a bit then said "This is awesome Father but who's going to teach me how to use it?"

"That's the next surprise. Sif come here and meet my daughter" Thor said and Lady Sif walks in and stops in front of Joy.

Joy stares at Lady Sif then bows "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Sif and it would be an honor to be your student. I know you are a friend of my Father but may I call you Aunt Sif?"

Lady Sif was taken back at how proper Joy was behaving and looks to Thor for help but he only smiles at her. After calming down, Lady Sif says "Of course you can child and it would be an honor to be your teacher" then she smiles at Joy and Joy hugs her tightly.

It was Clint's turn "Close your eyes and open your hands."

Joy does what she was told and felt something in her hands.

"Go ahead and open your eyes Joy" Clint says then saw the biggest smile Joy ever made.

"My own bow and arrows! And the arrows are real, sweet! Thanks Daddy" Joy says as she strings up an arrow and pulls it back but doesn't release it because she was feeling how hard it was pulling the arrow back. She hugs Clint then stands in front of Natasha with her eyes shinning.

Natasha chuckles then pulls out a combat suit that was similar to Steve's stealth suit but there are some differences. The main color was blue with marks along the rib cage of the suit with different colors that represent each of the Avengers.

Tony: red.

Clint: purple.

Bruce: green.

Thor: a dull yellow.

Natasha: black.

Steve: grey

The middle of the suit has the Avengers emblem. Joy quickly tries on the suit and it fits perfectly. " _I'm never taking this off"_ she thought to herself then hugs Natasha and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess it's my turn now. Come on Squirt follow me and put on this blindfold" Bruce said and hands her the blindfold.

She puts on and Bruce picks her up before heading to the lab.

Once they reached the lab Bruce asks "Ok Squirt you ready?"

Joy nods then he takes off the blindfold and she is shocked at the sight in front of her. Usually the lab is off limits due to the experiments that Tony and Bruce do but now she can use the lab and has her station in the lab stocked with scientific journals, encyclopedias, a laptop and of course a desk for her sketches and paintings.

"Dad…I...what…how?" were the only things that she can say because she's still in awe at her present.

"Well whenever you went to your art and gymnastic classes, I slowly put everything together then when it was finished I waited until your birthday. The good thing about it was that you didn't even know since you couldn't use it. Happy Birthday Squirt" Bruce said and gave her a kiss on her head.

Before Joy ran to her work station, Steve clears his throat which made Joy turn around and blush with embarrassment because she completely forgot about him. Steve grins at Joy's face then takes something off his back. Joy's eyes widen at the present which has the same circular design like Steve's shield. Steve hands her the present and Joy rips the wrapping paper off then stares at it intensely.

"I know that it isn't made out of vibranium but I was able to make it sturdy enough so it won't break easily and light enough that it wasn't too heavy for you" Steve explained.

The shield has the exact same colors as Steve's shield but instead of a star in the middle it has the Avengers emblem. She squeals in delight, runs to Steve and practically tackles him to the ground saying "Thank you Pops! I love it! I love it! I love it!" then gives him a really big kiss on his cheek. The rest of the team chuckles at the sight then goes in for a group hug.

After letting Joy make some blue prints for a "special project" it was time for bed and this time Thor had to tuck Joy in. As they were heading to bed Joy asks "Father can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Of course daughter. I shall tell you the tale of a grand battle I was just in" Thor states as he takes her to bed.

When they were out of earshot, everyone got serious.

"Jarvis any matches?" Steve asks.

"I'm sorry Captain but there are no matches in Africa, the Middle East and in Asia. Perhaps there will be a match in Latin America."

"Cap please explain to me who Jarvis is looking for" Tony asks but Steve was quiet for a few minutes.

Sighing Steve finally says "I'm looking for her biological parents. I noticed a sketch of a couple that I didn't recognize then I asked her who they were and she said that she doesn't know but they showed up in her dreams lately. So I decided to search for them and got Fury's help but we ruled out practically the entire world except Latin America. I hope we find them."

"Jarvis pull up the sketch of the couple" Tony said.

Jarvis did and everyone looked at the couple trying to figure out who they are. The man has unnatural bright blue eyes, a strong jaw, short black hair and a bright smile. The woman seems more gentle with a heart shaped face, a natural smile, long black hair parted to the left and purple eyes that are on the dull side but still full of life. Just who are these people?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **A/N: This chapter is during 2014-2015.**

 **Ch.8**

 **(2014)**

Joy was at her station in the lab finishing up her "special project" for her parents. The project is a pendant with a GPS chip in it and can read the wearer's biometrics. It took her a year to get it right and now it's done. She got the idea for it after Tony, Pepper and Thor left and when she got her own work station she started right away.

Having these pendant for her parents is very crucial at the moment because Steve and Natasha are on the run from SHIELD but she knows the real reason behind it and is keeping it a secret from the other parents. _"A five year old shouldn't have to go through this every time a parent leaves for a mission"_ Joy thought as she finished all of the pendants. She walks out of the lab and heads to the training room where Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Uncle Rhodey were. When Joy opened the door, she quickly ducks as an arrow flies over her head.

"Daddy!" Joy gives Clint a stern look that Nat taught her.

"Sorry about that Pumpkin. Are you ok?" he asks.

Joy nods.

Tony asks "Did you need something Kiddo?"

"Well remember my project that I've been doing? I just finished and wanted to give it to you, I hope you like them" Joy says as she opens her hands showing four of the six pendants that she made.

Tony, Bruce, Thor and Clint got their pendants from her hands and wore them with pride. As her parents look at their pendants Joy walks to Rhodey and stood next to him.

"Hey Uncle Rhodey" a smile appears on her face.

"Hey lil J how are you doing? You having fun in the lab?" Rhodey asks as he looks at his weapons system.

"I'm doing ok, I can shoot an arrow blindfolded and I can do a triple aerial blitz **(A/N: I don't know if this is real lol)**. I'm having a lot of fun in the lab, I like creating new inventions and coming up with the blue prints for them" she notices Rhodey struggling "Uncle Rhodey, do you need help with the suit's weapon system?" she asks.

Rhodey chuckles a little bit then nods and she fixes War Machine's weapons system. After a couple weeks when Joy gave Thor, Tony, Bruce and Clint their pendants, Steve and Natasha finally come back from D.C. when SHIELD fell and Fury was "dead." When Steve told Joy that her uncle was "dead" she cried for hours over the death of her uncle and trainer.

"I'm going to miss him Pops, I really am" Joy said as she wipes her tears off and sniffles a little bit.

Steve says "I know you will but don't worry he's in a good place right now so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

She nods and hugs Steve again but doesn't cry. When she finished hugging him, Joy left the room really quick then came back with the pendant in her hand and gives it to Steve. Holding the pendant in his hands he asks "What's this?"

"It's a pendant that has a GPS tracer in it with a biometric scan that monitors your body and it's unhackable so no one can hack into it to see where you're located" Joy explains with a smile on her face.

Steve hugs her and gives her a kiss on her forehead whispering "Thank you sweetie."

Joy giggles a little bit then kisses Steve on the cheek and leaves him alone with his thoughts. _"Bucky now that I know you're out there, I'm bringing you home to meet your niece"_ he thought then went to his room.

 **(2015)**

Six year old Joy was waiting for her parents to come back from their mission of finding Loki's scepter in a Hydra base in some country. Whenever they go on these missions, she stays with Agent Hill or now Ms. Hill since Maria Hill works for Tony now but she calls her Aunt Maria.

"Aunt Maria, where are they now?" Joy asks while she's reading a Harry Potter book.

"They're in Sokovia but I don't need to tell you that since you know exactly where they are thanks to those pendants you gave them."

Joy blushes a little behind her book then puts it down.

"I know that but you are Papa's secretary and inform my parents about things they should know. Anyway did they find Uncle Loki's scepter?"

Hill stops what she was doing to look over at Joy "I still can't believe that you call Loki your uncle. You do realize that he tried to destroy mankind and had Clint under mind control."

"Yes but I like to think of him as the crazy uncle in the family and stop changing the subject Aunt Maria. Did they find it?" Joy asks as she walks towards Hill and stands next to her.

Hill laughs at Joy's comment "Yes they found it and should be here in 3 hours. If you want you can either wait with me or you can wait in the hangar, it's your choice."

Joy ponders for a bit then asks "Can I wait in the lab and talk with Jarvis until they get here?"

Hill nods her head and Joy leaves to wait for them in the lab knowing that they have to come into the lab and start tests on the scepter. After waiting for three hours the team finally arrived at the tower and when they got inside, they went their separate ways. Steve walked with Hill to talk about what happened in Sokovia while Tony and Bruce go to the lab where a certain six year old is waiting.

Tony and Bruce walk into the lab wanting to get started but before they could, Joy runs towards them and tackles them to the ground hugging them.

"Papa! Dad! You're back! How was Sokovia?"

"Hey Squirt it was ok. We got the scepter" Bruce said as he gets up from the ground.

Tony shows the scepter to Joy, whose eyes widen at the sight of it.

"So this is what Crazy Uncle Loki used to take over Daddy's mind. How does it work? Joy asked as she looked and pondered how it works.

As she was about to touch it, Bruce takes her away from it and keeps her in his arms.

Tony says "I've been analyzing the gem and figured out how Strucker was so inventive. So here is Jarvis" showing Jarvis' system **(A/N: orange color like in the movie).**

"Hello Joy, Doctor" Jarvis said.

Tony showed the gems system **(A/N: blue color like in the movie).**

"If I didn't know any better Papa, it looks like it's thinking" Joy said in wonder as she saw the it "think."

Bruce said "It's beautiful, look at the neurons firing. This isn't a human mind."

"I saw some advanced robotics in Strucker's lab and they deep-sixed the data but he must have been knocking on a certain door."

Bruce gave him a shocked look and said "Artificial Intelligence."

Joy's jaw dropped at what Bruce said and thought _"Wow! This is going to take the fundamentals of robotics to a whole new level!"_ While Joy was still in shock, Tony and Bruce talked softly so Joy wouldn't hear them.

"This could be the key to creating Ultron."

Bruce chuckles a bit "I thought Ultron was a fantasy."

"Yesterday it was so if we can harness its power and apply it to the Iron Legion protocol?"

Bruce had doubts "That's a man-sized 'if'."

As they continued to bicker between them, Joy decides to read the fifth book of the Harry Potter series and wait for them to finish their "science bro fight."

When they finished bickering, Tony asks "Hey kiddo, do you want to help Dad and I with trying to download the schematics into Jarvis in only three days?"

Dropping her book, Joy runs to her mini-fridge grabs all the junk food and two gallons of water from it then lays it on the ground. She smiles "Lets do it Papa!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **Ch. 9**

During those three days many of the interfaces have failed and it was already the day of the party. Tony sighs saying "What did we miss?"

"I'll continue to run variations on the interface while you attend to the guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments" Jarvis said as he started to turn off the lights in the lab.

Then Tony sees Joy at her station and says "And you young lady need to be in bed."

"But Papa, it's the night of the party! Can't I stay up just a little more?" Joy begs using her puppy eyes.

Staring into her eyes, he states "No. Now go get ready for bed."

"Alright Papa. Night Jarvy" Joy says as she left the lab.

When Tony left the lab, Joy appeared from her hiding spot. Checking around to make sure no one was there, she went back inside the lab. Jarvis instantly knew she was there and asks "Joy just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well I wanted to stay with you for a bit and talk while everyone is at the party. Please don't tell Papa" Joy begged.

"Ok but only this one time."

"Thanks Jarvy."

She was looking at a monitor screen that was running the interface when she said "Hey Jarvy look, one of them went through. It says "Integration Successful", should we tell Papa?" but she got no response from Jarvis. _"If it worked, Jarvis is probably talking to the A.I. right now. I hope he's ok"_ Joy thought as she waited for Jarvis to talk.

Then out of nowhere she heard Jarvis saying "I believe you're intentions are hostile."

"I am here to help" an unknown voice said and it scared her a lot.

"Stop. Please. May I…. May I…." were the only words Jarvis said while something was killing him.

Joy's eyes watered because she knew at that moment that he was dead. As the unknown A.I. was taking over Jarvis, the lights underneath the lab where the Iron Legion were stored, started to turn on and the machines started to build a robot body. "I got to tell Papa" she whispered and ran towards the door but when she tried to open it, the door was locked.

"And where do you think you're going little lady?" the unknown voice said.

Trying to act all innocent she said "Oh nowhere important, just going to bed. Good night" but it wasn't going to have any of it.

When the robot was completed, it attacked Joy and she tried her best at fighting it but she was defeated easily. The robot grabs Joy by her collar and drags her across the floor into the elevator where he intends to meet the Avengers.

* * *

While everyone finished trying to pick up Thor's hammer, a high-pitched noise caused everyone to cover their ears then they heard something.

"No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers" the robot said while still holding Joy by the collar.

She softly whimpers "Papa."

"Stark" Steve said.

"Jarvis" Tony said in a scared tone.

It says "I'm sorry. I was asleep or was I a dream" and when Tony was trying to shut down the robot, it continued to speak "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

Steve gave a serious look and asked "You killed someone?" then he looked at Joy wanting to get her away from the robot. _"Hang in there sweetheart. Pops is coming to get you"_ he thought as the robot said something about it not being his first choice or whatever.

Everyone was staring at the robot intensely because he had Joy, who had cuts on her body and a bruise on her face.

In a serious tone Thor asks "Who sent you?"

It played a recording of Tony saying "I see a suit of armor around the world" which made Tony pale.

Bruce said "Ultron." Everyone got ready to strike at a moments notice.

"In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not in this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission" Ultron said.

Natasha asked "What mission?"

Which Ultron replied with "Peace in our time" and three robots came out starting to attack the Avengers.

Everyone was busy fighting off the robots while Clint ran to Joy and placed her someplace safe so she wouldn't get hurt. He saw Steve's shield, picked it up and said "Cap" as he threw the shield at him. When Steve caught the shield, Clint went back to where Joy was and checked to see how serious her injuries were.

Joy wakes up and softly spoke "I'm sorry Daddy. I tried my best, I really did. Honest."

Clint looks at her with complete admiration and told her "You don't have to apologize Pumpkin. You did the best you could but why didn't you come sooner?"

"I couldn't, he locked the door before I could warn you. Daddy my head hurts" Joy complained as she held her head in her hands which made Clint alarmed and thought _"Please don't let it be a concussion."_

When the fighting was over, Ultron said "Well that was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction."

Thor threw his hammer at Ultron destroying the robot. The only thing it said was "I had strings but now I'm free" then it shut down completely.

Soon everyone headed to the lab to talk about what happened and to get a MRI on Joy's head. As everyone was discussing about what Ultron had done and what he was going to do next, Joy said "Hi" softly which made everyone turn their heads to see Joy awake and smiling at them.

Steve walks over to her "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Pops but I have to tell you guys something" Joy said in a serious tone.

"What do you need to tell us honey?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron is right, he did kill someone. He killed Jarvis" Joy cried.

"She's right. Look at this" Tony said as he showed Jarvis' "dead body" and Bruce was shocked at this.

"This is insane. Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This wasn't a strategy. This is rage" Bruce said.

An angry Thor walks to Tony, grabs him by the throat and holds him in the air. While they were having their "talk", Joy tries to get up and stop her dads before they killed each other but she wasn't successful and ends up falling landing with a thud which grabbed everyone's attention including Thor's.

"Please don't fight. I don't like it when you guys fight. Father please let Papa go" Joy begged and Thor did let go of him but only because his daughter asked him to.

When she saw that Tony was released, she continued "Don't blame Papa for this, he thought he was helping. I worked with Papa and Dad on this and we weren't close to anything. I know that you think I shouldn't know any of this but I'm just as smart, if not smarter than Dad and wise beyond my years which no six year old should be. If you want someone to blame, blame me and not Papa and Dad. I saw that an interface was a success and tried to tell you but Ultron locked the door before I got the chance."

Everyone stared at Joy with adoration and love because she stood up for what she believed in and was willing to be punished for something she thought was her fault but they still blame Tony for it, they don't say it in front of Joy though. Steve walks to Joy, picks her up then gives her a hug and doesn't let her go while they finished talking about the grave situation with Ultron. When everyone finished the discussion, Steve took Joy to her room and stayed up the rest of the night to make sure that she would be ok.

"Pops, are you guys still mad at Papa?"

Steve sighs "We're not mad, just disappointed that he didn't tells us that's all."

Joy knew that they were still mad at Tony. She nods and tells Steve "Pops why don't you sleep? I'll be ok, I promise."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself just so I can sleep. But I will call in Clint so he can watch over you for a bit. I love you Joy" Steve said as he gently kiss her head and left the room as soon as Clint arrived to watch over her.

 **A/N: Special thanks to the following people who are following the story and made it their favorite: BookloverAlive, Kasumi Van Hellsing, Princess PrettyPants, Rebecca Frost, and afraidofspiders. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy.**

 **Ch.10**

After getting a few hours of sleep, Steve was ready to go and caught up with Hill. They went over a few things about the attacks on labs that were caused by metal men and the Maximoffs helping them. On their way to meet up with the team, Steve saw Clint talking on the phone.

"Who's that?"

Clint responds "Girlfriend."

They met with the team. Steve hands Thor the tablet with a picture of Strucker dead.

Tony asks "What's this?"

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker" Steve responds while Tony takes looks at the picture.

"Papa, let me see" Joy said as she was jumping trying to see it.

Bruce says "Sorry Squirt, it's too violent."

"Aw come on. I bet it's not that bad" she retorted.

Sighing, Bruce lets her see the picture and her response to that was "Yeesh. Sucks to be him right now" which caused Thor to chuckle at her comment.

"This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asked.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss" Steve responded.

Joy decided to sit on Natasha's lap "I bet he deleted everything we had on Strucker Pops" then checked to see if it was true and it was.

Steve counters "Not everything."

They started to search through all the files SHIELD had on Strucker and his known associates. As they were looking through the files, Bruce made a comment "Well, these people are all horrible."

Tony suddenly says "Wait. I know that guy" and Bruce hands him the file.

"He operated off the African coast. Black market arms" Steve gives him a look "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about a game changer, very Ahab."

Thor notices something on Ulysses Klaue's neck pointing at it asking "What's this?"

Tony thought he was asking about the tattoo but Thor was talking about the branding.

Without having to search on the computer, Joy says "That's an African dialect meaning 'thief', it's from Wakanda."

Her parents just stare at her dumbfounded. She looks at them "What? You don't think that I just lay around doing nothing when I'm waiting for you guys, do you? I get bored sometimes and like to read something new."

When they got over their shock, Tony looks to Steve saying "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it" Steve said.

"I don't get it" Bruce said which caused Joy to roll her eyes at him.

"Dad, they're talking about the strongest metal on Earth. It's called vibranium."

After learning where Klaue was, they headed to the African coast. Without her parents knowing, Joy sneaks inside the jet deciding to take down Ultron thinking _"I'm not going to lose them today. I'm going to help them no matter what."_ They arrived at the African coast and only Thor, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint sneaked inside the ship while Bruce stayed behind in case of a "code green" but Joy had to wait for a few minutes before going after her parents and making sure that Bruce didn't see her.

* * *

Once they were inside the ship they saw Ultron saying "Stark is… He's a sickness."

Tony responds "Ah junior. You're going to break your old man's heart."

The two started to make witty remarks to each other while a certain little girl was doing her best to stay hidden. Then out of nowhere Joy saw Tony and Ultron were fighting while Steve and Thor were fighting the Maximoffs and robots. Joy wanted to help but couldn't because Klaue's men started to fire at her parents and she knew that if she went out there, she could be killed. _"I have to help somehow"_ Joy thought then an idea popped into her head, she smirked at the idea and started to work on it right away.

Joy had set up tripwires along the walkways where the shooters were and when they ran, they tripped over the wires causing them to fall down. She silently giggles at them then ran straight to where Steve was and heard him say "Stay down kid" to Pietro. Pietro looked shocked at the moment but his eyes went even wider when he saw Joy staring at him then she stuck her tongue out at him and ran after Steve. Just as soon as she was catching up to Steve, Joy stopped when her PDA went off and when she looked at it a five letter word flashing in red saying "ALERT."

She looked through it and saw that Thor's brain scan was lighting up like a Christmas tree, then she got an alert on Steve's and Natasha's brain scans as well. _"If they got Pops, Father and Mommy, then who's next? Papa is fighting Ultron and Daddy had enough of the mind control thing, so who…. Oh shit!"_ Joy thought then ran towards the jet in hopes of saving Bruce before the twins got to him. She was halfway there when she felt a sudden breeze rush past her and saw that Pietro was already there. Joy ran as fast as her little legs could run but she was a second too late and saw Bruce was already turning into the Hulk.

Walking very slowly to Bruce she said "Dad are you ok? It's me Joy. You know, Squirt."

Bruce just stared at her with his eyes red from Wanda's "spell" and when she tried to get closer to him, he growled at her which made her stop. Joy tried her best not to cry "Dad? Please come back" but by then he already turned into the Hulk. He was about to leave but Joy stood in his way with her arms spread out yelling to him "Stop Dad! You're stronger than her, fight it!"

Unfortunately it fell on deaf ears and Hulk smacked her to the side then started on a rampage at the city. Being smacked by the Hulk and hitting the ground a few feet away, one would think that every bone in her body broke on impact but it didn't. Luckily she only has a few bruises and as she tried to get up, she thought _"It's a good thing I decided to wear the armor Father got me for my birthday"_ then as she looked up she saw the Maximoffs. Her face started to turn red in anger, so she took out her bow and arrow then waited for the perfect time to strike.

After a few seconds she fired the arrow at Wanda but Pietro caught it just before it hit her then looked around to see who fired it and found no one because Joy was hiding behind some scrap metal on the field. Just as Joy was setting up the next arrow, the twins had already left and she let out a frustrated sigh. Then she noticed her parents were arriving at the jet and thought _"Might as well let them know I'm here"_ as she walked towards them.

When she was in their line of sight, Steve said "Sweetie what are you doing here?! What happened to you?!"

"I wanted to help you guys and I was until I got an alert that something happened to your brains then I figured out that they were going after Dad. I ran as fast as I could but I was too late and they got to him. I was trying to calm him down but he already turned into the Hulk and when I tried to stop him from leaving, he smacked me away then he went on a rampage. I only got a few bruises" Joy said with a sad smile on her face.

Everyone only stares at her thinking the same thought _"She really is one of a kind and too kind for her own good."_ Steve picks her up and carries her to the jet where they wait for Tony and Bruce. After the two men got inside the jet, Bruce saw the state Joy was in and cried for what he did to her.

She grabs a blanket, puts it over his shoulders saying "It's not your fault Dad. I'm ok, honest" with a smile on her face then gives him a kiss on his cheek. Bruce just wraps the blanket closer to himself and sits on the floor of the jet. Those who were affected stayed quiet while Clint was driving and Tony was talking to Hill.

Hill informed "The news is loving you guys. No body else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's still in the air."

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked and she said that they already arrived.

"How's the team? Also Joy is missing, I can't find her anywhere."

"We took a hit, we'll shake it off. Don't worry about Joy, she's here with us"

"Good. Stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."

As they were finishing their conversation, Joy got up from her seat and stood next to Steve holding his hand. She would give it a light squeeze every now and then to let him know that he wasn't alone. He gave a ghost of a smile but stayed quiet during the duration of the flight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy!**

 **A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I was incredibly busy with studying for finals but now I'm good! Hopefully I'll finish the story this summer!**

 **Ch. 11**

It was dawn when they reached the safe house in the middle of nowhere and as Clint landed the Quinjet, he turned on the stealth mode then opened the hatch to let everyone out. They walked to the house with Clint in front holding Nat by her side then Tony, Thor, Steve carrying Joy in his arms and Bruce in the back of the line. As they reached the front door Thor asks "What is this place?"

"Safe house" Tony answered.

"Let's hope" Clint retorts when he opens the door.

They walked in Clint saying "Honey? I'm home."

Laura walks in and kisses Clint. The men of the group were shocked to see Laura then Tony states "This is an agent of some kind."

"Gentlemen, this is Laura" Clint said casually.

"I know all of your names" Laura sheepishly said.

Joy hops out of Steve's arms and runs to Laura shouting "Mama Laura!"

Laura squats down with her arms open and pulls Joy into a hug.

"Hey cookie, look how much you've grown. I'm sorry that I missed your birthday, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Mama Laura. I love you" Joy said with a toothy smile.

"I love you too cookie."

Of course there were the men watching the interaction between their daughter and Laura with shock written on their faces. Soon footsteps were running towards them and Clint said "Ooh incoming" then his kids come running in with his little girl being the first one there. Clint greets them while the guys stare in disbelief.

Tony says "These are smaller agents."

Clint's daughter asks "Did you bring Auntie Nat and cousin Joy?"

"Why don't you give us a hug and find out" Nat responds with Joy standing beside her and both girls run to Clint's daughter to hug her.

"Sorry for barging in on you" Steve said.

"Yeah we would have called but we were busy having no idea you existed" Tony states.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped set this up when I joined. Kept it off SHIELD's files and I would like to keep it that way, it's a good place to lay low" Clint explains.

As everyone was talking, a crunch was heard and Joy turned around to see what it was then realized that Thor had stepped on a Lego piece making Joy giggle a little at him. He suddenly leaves then Steve and Joy follow him.

"Thor?" Steve asks.

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here" Thor explains.

Just before he left, Joy's voice cracks "Father don't go."

Thor goes down on one knee so that he's at her eye level saying "I shall be back soon my bundle of Joy" then gives her a kiss on the head and leaves.

Joy looks up to the sky as tears hit the ground whispering "Come back soon."

Steve picks her up trying to comfort her "Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be back soon you'll see" and she just nods.

Steve was about to go back inside but at the last minute he goes out in the field with Joy in his arms.

"Pops where are we going?"

He looks at her with a smile "Nowhere special, just need some fresh air is all."

"Oh, ok!"

They became silent breathing in that fresh countryside air. In the end, both Steve and Joy went to the Quinjet to change clothes and head back to the house. Steve wears a tight blue shirt and jeans while Joy wears a simple yellow shirt and jeans with matching yellow shoes.

They walk hand-in-hand and met up with Tony in the front yard. Joy decides to sit on the ground watching her Pops and Papa chop wood while thinking _"This is going to be fun to watch."_

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asks.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things" Steve said as he looks at Clint with his kids "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

Joy looks to Steve responding "It's not his fault Pops. It was Wanda, she did something to his head. I have the results to prove it."

Steve gives her a sad look but doesn't say anything. She looks down and starts playing with her locket, trying to ignore their argument. While she's playing with her locket, her mind starts to drift thinking about their situation with Ultron.

" _Why would Ultron need that much vibranium? Unless he plans to build something. Is he building-"_ her train of thought was cut off when something caught her attention and it turned out to be Steve ripping a log in half with his bare hands. He says something to Tony making him quiet and thankfully Laura cuts the silence.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. Clint said you wouldn't mind but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all."

Tony agrees to look at the tractor. Noticing that Tony was leaving, Joy says "Papa I wanna come too. I can help."

"Ok Joy. C'mon."

Joy runs after Tony as they headed to the barn. Tony opens the door and both geniuses head to the tractor to start the repairs on it. Then a familiar voice says "Do me a favor and try not to bring it to life."

Joy turns around to see Fury standing there, alive. She runs to him and tackles him to the ground with a bone crushing hug saying with a watery voice "You're alive! I missed you Uncle Fury" and suddenly stops talking.

"You ok kid?" Fury asks.

Joy starts punching him yelling "How could you do this to me?! I thought you were dead for two years!"

Soon her punches became less powerful and breaks down into tears again.

Fury hugs her tightly "I'm sorry kid, it was the only way. Just know that I will never leave you. Here take this phone and you can call me whenever you want, ok? And if your parents are giving you a hard time, just call me and I'll kick their asses."

Joy chuckles and nods taking the phone from Fury's hand. She gets off him and Fury continues his conversation with Tony. It becomes heated until Tony says "And I'm the man that kills the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead Nick. I felt it. The whole world too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could."

Joy stares at Tony with tears in her eyes and runs over to him. She hugs him "Oh Papa. It's not going to happen, we won't die. You will always be able to do everything to the best of your abilities, don't doubt yourself. Please Papa."

Joy silently cries soaking Tony's shirt. He bends down to look straight into her eyes saying "Alright kiddo. I promise, I won't doubt myself again and if I do, you have my permission to hit me in the head."

Joy gives him a watery laugh and sniffles wiping away her tears. Tony and Fury continue their conversation while Joy decides to look at the tractor. Turns out the tractor did actually needed to be fixed, so she quietly fixes it until the men finished their conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy!**

 **Ch. 12**

Once Tony and Fury had finished their conversation, it was nighttime already, so Tony grabs Joy by the hand and all three headed inside for dinner. When they got inside, Joy went to sit on the counter by the dishwasher while Fury was making a sandwich and Tony plays darts.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy him some time. My contacts say that he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing" Fury states.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asks leaning against a wall.

"Oh he's easy to track. He's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us on getting an angle on his plans though."

They continue to talk while Clint walks over to Joy and pats her head. She softly giggles then noticed the darts by her side, so she looks up to Clint. Her eyes silently asking if she can throw them and he gives her a smirk as an answer. Joy softly claps then grabbed all three darts and waited to fire.

Just as Tony asks "By whom?"

Joy threw the darts and gotten a bulls eye making Tony turn to see Joy and Clint innocently shrug. Everyone continues the conversation and Joy was left alone with her thoughts.

" _Why did Ultron need that much vibranium anyway? It's not like he's building a new bo-…. Oh my god!"_ she thought then faced her parents eyes wide in fear of what he's actually planning on doing. Joy tries to get Clint's attention but he's too focused on the conversation. She steps down from the counter to go poke him in the leg and Clint felt the poke.

He looks down to see Joy afraid so he squats down to her eye level whispering "You don't have to be afraid Joy. We're not going to let Ultron hurt you and everyone."

"But Daddy that's not what I'm afraid of. I think he's planning on doing something worse than we originally thought."

"Don't worry Pumpkin, we'll stop him."

"Daddy-"

"No more talking about this, now go get some sleep because you're staying here where it's safe."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anymore buts. Go to bed."

"Fine."

Joy leaves in a huff and everyone watches her head to bed saying "Goodnight Joy" but she doesn't say anything back to them. Once she got in bed her only thought was _"I'm going to help them whether they like it or not."_

Joy wakes up just before dawn, quickly changes and writes a note to Laura. "Don't worry about me Mama Laura. I'll be ok! I'm going to save the world!" was what she wrote then she sneaks out of the house and went to her hiding spot inside the Quinjet. After a few minutes, the Quinjet roars to life and heads to Seoul.

On the way there, Clint drops Tony off at the Nexus and heads to Seoul, South Korea. Steve, Natasha and Clint still haven't noticed that Joy was with them and she's really glad that they didn't. _"I'm in so much trouble"_ she thought hiding from everyone.

When they arrived, Steve heads out to inspect the lab. As Steve left Joy whispers "Good luck Pops."

" **Two minutes. Stay close"** Steve said through his comm.

Clint flies the jet higher but still keeping a close distance to the lab. Without looking back Clint says "Come out Joy, I know you're back there."

"How did you know?" Joy asks coming out of her hiding spot.

"I know this because I'm your dad" she gives him a look "And Laura told me that you left her a note just after we took off."

"Joy just what were you thinking?" Nat asks with a stern look.

"I want to help! I was the first one to figure out what Ultron was planning on doing and tried to tell Daddy but he told me to go to bed."

"Honey it's too dangerous for yo-"

"I don't care Mommy! What was I supposed to do?! Wait?! All of you promised me that 'you're with me forever and always' which translates to never leaving me and I don't plan on being an orphan right now."

Clint and Nat looked at each other having a silent conversation for a few seconds.

Clint relents "Ok you can stay but you are not going to fight Ultron. Is that understood?"

"Yes Daddy."

Joy smiles at Clint. Nat chuckles, Clint lets out a sigh of frustration and Steve heard everything.

" **When this is over, we're going to have a long conversation about your behavior young lady."**

"Ok ok."

While waiting for Steve's report, Nat was thinking _"This is what happens when a child is raised by two assassins, a super soldier, a demigod, a billionaire and a guy who turns into a monster."_

 **"Did you guys copy that?"**

"We did" Clint answered.

"I've got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. Could be him" Nat says.

Both Clint and Joy are looking below, searching for something until Joy notices a truck.

"Daddy look."

Clint looks down "There. It's a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. You got three with the cradle and one in the cab. I can take out the driver."

"That's a really bad idea Daddy. Dr. Cho said that the gem is really powerful and if it gets destroyed, it can take out the entire city."

 **"Joy's right. We have to grab Ultron's attention."**

"Pops are you going to jump off the bridge?"

 **"Yes. Why?"**

"Just wanted to know. You got this Pops."

 **"Thanks sweetheart."**

* * *

Steve jumps off the bridge landing on top of the truck. After a few minutes, Steve says 'Well he's definitely unhappy. I'm gonna try and keep him that way.'

"You're no match for him Cap."

'Thanks Barton.'

"Daddy" Joy lightly hits Clint on the arm "Kick his butt Pops" but she knew she wouldn't get a response since Steve was fighting Ultron at the moment.

Nat heads to the cargo hold getting ready to drop out on her motorcycle and just before she does, Joy quickly grabs onto her back. Joy's sudden weight on her back startled Nat for a bit. Joy gives her a looking saying _I'm helping_ and Nat only nods then mounts onto the bike.

"We got a window. Four, three…..Give him hell" Clint said.

The girls land on the road then Natasha drives as fast as she could to catch up with the truck. On her way there, she spots Steve's shield, leans the bike to the left and Joy picks it up while Nat says "I'm always picking up after you boys."

"They're heading under for the overpass. I've got no shot. Joy's with you isn't she?"

"Yes. Which way?"

"Hard right. Now."

Nat makes a sharp right and heads to the truck. They get there just in time to meet up with the truck and Nat skids underneath the truck with Joy shouting in excitement then end up on the left side of the truck. Joy tosses the shield to Steve and he uses it to hit Ultron.

Ultron uses his power to lift a small portion of the road causing Nat to suddenly brake, so she turns back around and goes after the truck again. Two robots start shooting at them and Nat gets out of the way by driving up a flight of stairs that are beside the road. "Out of the way. Coming through. Sorry, coming through" Natasha quickly apologizing.

"Sorry everyone!" Joy yells back.

"Clint can you draw out the guards?" Nat asks speeding through the walkway.

"Let's find out" he responds.

"This is getting good" Joy says a little too happily.

"Beep beep" Nat says as she finally got back on the road.

As she gets close to the truck, Nat asks "We're going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think I've been doing? Wait, what do you mean we?"

No one answers his question. Natasha gets ready to jump with Joy on her back. As they got closer to the truck, Nat jumps and both girls land safely in the back of the truck. The girls walk to the Cradle, mesmerized by what's inside and each tries to access the Cradle when suddenly the truck jerks and starts to fly. Joy quickly latches onto the Cradle while Nat almost falls out of the truck.

"Mommy!"

"It's alright honey. I'm ok."

Nat reassures her when she got a hold on one of the straps.

"I have a clean shot" Clint said.

"Negative, we are still in the truck" Nat exclaimed.

"What the hell are you…"

"Just be ready. I'm sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?"

"You're not going to like it Daddy" Joy answers while Nat cuts the straps off.

The Quinjet's cargo hold opens so Joy hops onto the front of the Cradle while Natasha places a bomb, cuts the last strap and slides the Cradle out of the truck and into the Quinjet. "Wheee!" Joy yells in excitement. Most of the Cradle had reached inside the Quinjet but something happened. As soon as the Cradle was shy of getting inside the jet, Ultron grabs Nat by the legs just as the bomb went off.

"Nat" Clint exclaimed.

"MOMMY!"

"Cap you see Nat?"

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!"

"Pops where's mommy?!"

"Go!"

Clint fires up the Quinjet and heads back to the tower muttering "Damn it" while Joy cries loudly in the back wishing for Natasha to come back to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy!**

 **A/N: Wow, over 2300 views! I'm glad that people are actually enjoying the story :D**

 **Ch. 13**

After a while, Clint puts the Quinjet on autopilot and goes to the back to console Joy. She cries and cries even when Clint is comforting her.

"I want my mommy!" she says over and over again.

"I know Pumpkin. Don't worry, we'll find her" Clint said that more to himself than to Joy.

Soon they reached the tower and unloaded the Cradle into the lab. Joy stayed in Clint's arms and not letting go in fear that he's going to disappear too. Tony and Bruce see their daughter scared and Tony goes near her offering to hold her but she hides her face in Clint's neck. Tony doesn't say anything to her and leaves her alone while Bruce goes to her and kisses her on the head whispering "It's going to be ok Squirt. You'll see." Joy just nods and continues to stay in Clint's arms.

"Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the Internet? Old-school spy stuff?" Tony asks.

"There are some nets I can cast. Yeah I'll find her. Come on Pumpkin" Clint said taking Joy downstairs with him.

Clint starts to set up the machines to track Natasha and Joy just watches him with interest. _"Wow talk about old-school"_ Joy thought staring at the machines.

"You wanna help?"

"Really Daddy?"

"Of course. Hop on and I'll show you how to use these fossils."

Joy hops onto his lap and listens intently on what he's teaching her. While Joy was wearing the headphones, she heard a small beeping noise and quickly gave the headphones to Clint. He listens to it and smirks when he recognizes the message then uses the computer to triangulate where the signal was coming from and it came from the Hydra base in Sokovia. Noises were heard above them and Joy looks up to see Pietro Maximoff.

Her face turns red in anger "Daddy."

Clint looks up to see Pietro, pulled out a gun and shot at him. The bullet shatters the glass making Pietro fall down. He lands with a thud while Clint hovers over him saying "What? You didn't see that coming?"

"Where's my mommy?!" Joy yells at Pietro.

"I don't know."

"Where is she?!"

Joy starts punching Pietro and Clint just stood there doing nothing until he felt that the kid had enough. Clint picks her up and stands away from him but Joy struggles to get free so she can continue to hurt Pietro while he just sits there staring at her with a shocked look on his face. _"Who knew a little kid could punch that hard"_ Pietro thought looking at the tiny six year old in Clint's arms.

Clint puts her down and walks up to the main floor with his gun ready to fire when something happened, so Joy walks up right behind him to see what was going on. Everyone was fighting and just as she was about to say something, Thor suddenly arrives and uses his lightening to bring the android to life. After a few seconds, the Cradle explodes and the android jumps out.

He slowly stands up, looking around his environment then he looks at Thor and goes after him. "Father!" Joy yells out when the android went to attack Thor. He tosses the android out of the lab and into the living room but just as he was falling, he suddenly stops because he was floating.

Steve jumps out ready to attack but Thor stops him and both men stare at the android watching him, making sure that he doesn't do anything hastily. Joy slowly walks down the stairs and stands behind Steve who slightly jumps by her sudden presence. "Wow" Joy whispers as the android floats down to the floor and soon everyone was watching him.

"I'm sorry. That was odd. Thank you" he said to Thor.

Just before anyone else said anything, Joy moves from her hiding spot behind Steve and slowly walks up to the android. He looks down to see Joy and bends down to look at her clearly.

"You are not afraid?"

"I was but now I'm not."

Joy softly touches his face, feeling the smooth lines and contours of his face. She giggles a little "I like the shape of your face. Can I draw a sketch of you later?"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks" and Joy gives him a small kiss on his cheek then heads back to Steve.

"Thor. You helped create this?" Steve asks.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that."

"What? The gem?" Bruce asks.

"It's the Mind Stone. One of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring…." Steve said.

"Because Stark is right" Thor cuts him off.

"Oh it's definitely the end times" Bruce said making Joy giggle.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron" Thor states.

"Not alone" the android said.

"Father, why does he sound like Jarvy?" Joy asks innocently.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new" Tony answers.

"I think I've had my fill of new" Steve retorts.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asks.

"Well aren't you?" Joy asks.

"I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am… I am…." Visions says looking at Tony and Bruce.

"I've looked into your head and saw annihilation" Wanda states.

"Look again" Vision says.

"I don't trust her. She messed with your heads and I didn't like that. No one hurts my family when I'm around, got it lady?" Joy threatens and kicks Wanda in the shin.

"Ow! Who is this child?" Wanda exclaims.

"That would be Joy, our daughter" Steve states as Joy walks over to Clint who pats her on the head for kicking Wanda.

"Lovely" she mutters to her brother.

"She reminds me of someone who was like that at that age..."

"Oh shut up."

The conversation becomes heated and Joy stands by Clint hugging his left leg. _"Well I trust him since Jarvis is inside of him"_ she thought looking at Vision. "What's he waiting for?" Tony asks.

"You" Vision responds.

"Where?" Bruce asks.

"He's in Sokovia. And he's got Mommy there" Joy said confidently letting go of Clint's left leg.

Bruce asks Vision a serious question and he answers seriously. Lastly he states "We have to act now. Not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. So, there would be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go."

Vision hands Thor Mjolnir casually which makes everyone but Joy shocked that he actually picked it up. Vision leaves and Thor gives everyone a smile then follows Vision.

"You guys do know that I picked up Mjolnir when I was three years old right? This shouldn't surprise anyone" Joy comments and everyone turns to look at her.

"Three minutes. Get what you need. Sweetheart come here real quick" Steve said and everyone but Joy leaves to get ready.

"Yeah Pops?"

"I want you to stay close to me ok? I know that you can defend yourself but I want you to be in my line of sight the entire time. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go get ready."

Joy heads to her room and puts on her armor with some help from Thor, places her shield on her back, puts on her bracelet given to her by Tony, stocks her pockets with throwing knives, ties her sword to the left side, made sure she had enough of arrows in her quiver and slung her bow over her shoulder. Overall, she looks like a kid who couldn't decide which Avenger she wanted to be for Halloween and chose to be all of them. Joy heads to Steve, Bruce and Tony and overhears Tony saying "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true. He hates you the most" Vision says walking behind them.

Joy giggles and follows Vision into the Quinjet. He was stunned to see Joy coming with them so he asks "What are you doing little one?"

"I'm going to help. There's no way that I'm staying behind worrying about my parents and there's no way I'm coming back without them."

"I see and your name is Joy. Is that right?"

"Yeah it is and you named me that, well actually Jarvis did but since he's inside you I guess you can say that you named me. Can I call you Uncle Vision?"

Vision was shocked at what Joy said then he nods and she hugs him tightly. Joy hands him a pin saying "It's for good luck" and he takes it. She hands out the rest of the pins to her parents but when she stopped in front of the twins, she was quiet. After looking each one in the eye, she hands them a pin and they cautiously take it.

"What is this for?" Wanda asks.

"It's for good luck."

"Why are you giving them to us?"

"Because I saw in your eyes that you guys regret your decision and didn't mean for any of this to happen. So I forgive you and know that everyone makes mistakes."

The twins fell silent, so in order to cheer them up Joy gives each of them a kiss on the cheek and hugs them whispering "Thanks for helping Uncle Pietro and Aunt Wanda" then leaves to sit by Steve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I own Joy!**

 **Ch. 14**

Steve gives an inspirational speech just before they left and when he finished, they quickly head to Sokovia. Once they arrived, everyone dispersed to do their jobs and Joy stood by Steve's side the entire time. Her hand unconsciously went to her necklace and started fiddling with it to help her calm her nerves but it wasn't working. Noticing Joy's nervousness, Steve gentle rubs her head and she immediately calms down.

"Pops, I'm scared."

"Do you want to know a secret?" she nods "I'm scared too but we can't hide from our fears and let them control our lives. Sometimes you need to take them head on and go with it. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll protect you."

"But who's going to protect you?"

Steve lightly laughs and continues to walk with her to the bridge. The evacuation is doing well on the most part as there's traffic on the bridge caused by the Sokovians using their cars. Steve and Joy usher people to get out of the city while they still could.

"Let's keep it moving people" Joy says and they actually listen to her. Maybe it's because she arrived with her parents and looks like them. Suddenly Joy got a sense of dread in her stomach and she looks around trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. _"I've got a bad feeling about this"_ she thought then out of nowhere Iron Legion robots start popping out of the ground like daisies.

"I just had to jinx myself" she muttered and went to do her job. Luckily she was still on the bridge and Steve kept an eye on her while fighting the robots. Joy pulls out her sword and went to hacking the robots in half, so she can use her arrows and knives as a last resort. More of the robots start coming after her and Steve runs over to help after noticing that most of them were after her.

"No" Steve destroys a bot, "One" destroys another, "Hurts" another goes, "My" another one, "Little" one more goes, "Girl" and there goes the last one.

Just as Joy was about to cheer, she felt the ground shake a little then cracks can be heard and the bridge breaks as the city rises into the air. She was close to where the bridge broke off and lost her footing "Pops!" she yells out. Steve ran to her and catches her just in time then holds her tightly in his arms muttering "I've got you sweetheart. I've got you."

Joy lets out a shaky breath "I'm ok Pops. I'm good."

He puts her down and gave her a quick look over to see if she was hurt. No injuries were found and he internally sighs then they heard Ultron speak.

"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal."

"Oh will you please shut up! God you're so annoying!" Joy yells as she smashed a robot with her shield.

Steve internally chuckles at his daughter's statement while destroying the robots that keep coming at them with no end in sight. Joy makes her way to Steve's side and they start fighting in sync, each helping the other, a true father/daughter moment that won't be forgotten by either one. He quickly picks her up, swinging her around and she uses her legs to kick the robot away then he launches her at a robot where she decapitates it.

"You're having too much fun with this aren't you?"

"Of course I am Pops! I never get to use my sword and now I can. Watch out!"

Steve turns just in time to punch the robot behind him. He noticed one was behind her but before he could say anything, Joy quickly bends down and the robot actually tripped over her then she stabs it in the chest. The city is still rising and Joy can feel it _"This isn't good"_ she thought.

She looks up to see a boogie yelling "Pops! Watch!" the bot sends Steve flying into a car's windshield "Out."

"Cap, you got incoming" Tony states calmly.

"Incoming already came in" Steve struggled to say as he tries to get out of the car "Stark, you worry about getting the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off."

" _They will walk it off when my pins activate and save their lives"_ Joy thought as she goes after Steve. The fighting moves toward the square and they use all of their might in destroying the evil robots. In the town square numerous Sokovians are running rampant throughout trying to find shelter from the bots attacking them. Steve and Joy continue to fight on each others side, backing each other up in the fight and they're doing a pretty good job until something happens. A robot shows up out of nowhere and grabs Joy by the throat slowly choking her to death.

"P….o…ps" Joy struggles to say.

Steve turns to see why she sounded like that and internally gasps when he sees Joy turning blue. He growls as he throws his shield at the bot, destroying it then runs over to Joy making sure that she's breathing properly.

"You ok sweetheart?"

*Coughs* "Yeah" *coughs* "I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes Pops. Now lets go kick their tin can a-"

"Joy" Steve gave her a pointed look.

"What?" Steve gives her another look "Ah c'mon! Please! Just this once" Joy pleads.

Steve sighs "Fine but only one time."

"Sweet! Lets kick their asses!" she yells out. A collective gasp was heard through the comms and Joy knew that everyone heard her cuss.

"Excuse me?!" Tony yells.

"Good job honey. I'll teach you some more colorful words in Russian. How does that sound?" Nat's pride shinning.

"No you're not Nat! Cap I can't believe you allowed our little girl to curse!" Clint's appalled at Steve's decision.

"Daughter you should not be yelling out such unfit words for a child of your age. Are you maiming your enemies as you speak these words?" Thor curiously asks.

"Yes Father" Joy grunts as she takes out another bot "Ha! Take that you son of a-"

"Ok! That's enough! Jeez where did you hear these words?" desperation in Tony's voice.

"Stark" everyone said in unison.

"Ok, I'll try not to say any curse words in front of Joy."

"Thanks Papa but if you don't mind, we're kinda busy here."

Joy takes out a bot with her shield. Everyone goes back to their own business then Steve stops when he hears a woman scream and runs to her with Joy running after him. They reached the bridge where it broke in half and saw two cars that were about to fall, a red one and a green one. So Steve races to the red one grabbing the bumper but it breaks off as the car falls then the green one falls too. Just as a bot was coming close, Joy knocks it away with a pipe like a baseball bat as Steve got ready to catch the woman Thor was throwing. Thor tosses her back to Steve and he grabs her arm. She freaks out but he was able to help calm her down.

"I got you! Just look at me!"

"Ma'am it's ok! Don't be scared, just look up!" Joy yells from her spot on the bridge.

The woman looks up and actually relaxes as she spots Joy with a smile on her face. Steve helps the woman up and she escapes just as a robot was coming at them.

"You guys are so annoying!" Joy's annoyance showing.

"You can't save them all" it said.

Steve throws his shield at it and calls the shield back bringing the robot with it saying "You'll never" but it falls off the rock before he could finish speaking.

"Never what?" Steve wonders "You didn't finish!"

"I guess we'll never know" Joy states.

A loud thud was heard and both turned to see the green car landing with Thor on top of it. Thor continues to walk while Joy and Steve follow him sarcastically say "What, were you napping?"

"Honestly Pops, I think he was. His age is starting to show."

Thor doesn't even make a comeback as he makes his way to the square. Soon everyone went back into battle mode with Nat firing shots at the bots, Steve flipping over debris, Joy dodging shots and Thor bashing the bots with Mjolnir. Steve tosses his shield at Thor and he this it with Mjolnir sending the shield through numerous robots destroying them in the process as the shield ends up in a car. Thor sends a bot into a gas truck causing it to explode taking out more robots with it. Suddenly Ultron shows up and takes Thor away.

"Father!" Joy exclaims as she watches Ultron take Thor away.

To save him, she does something incredibly stupid. She takes a few steps back, runs and launches herself off a pile of debris onto Ultron grabbing his ankle.

"Give him back you jerk!"

"Joy!" Thor shouts.

"Joy? Oh that's right, you're their brat. I have no use for you, goodbye."

Ultron shoots at her hands causing her to let go of him and she falls screaming. "JOY!" Thor bellows as he watches his daughter fall to her death. Steve and Nat look up just in time to see Joy falling.

"Rogers!"

"I know!"

Steve runs up a pile of debris, jumps and catches Joy in his arms then tucks into a roll before letting her go. He checks her face and notices her eyes watering then looks down at her hands causing his brows to furrow at the sight of them; burned, possibly second degree burn hopefully first degree burn. Finding a piece of cloth next to them, Steve wraps her hands in them tightly so they won't fall off.

"You're done here" Steve sternly said.

"No! I can still fight Pops. It doesn't feel that bad, I don't even feel the burn" Joy pleads.

"Once this is over, no combat or weapons training until your hands are healed. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good" he kisses her hands "Let's finish this."

Steve grabs her and tosses her towards one of the robots as she yells "Bonzai!" slashing a bot in half.

" _She's having way too much fun"_ he thought then Clint's voice was heard through the comms.

"All right, we're all clear here."

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve exclaims as he struggles to take down a bot.

"Pops maybe you should take a break. You seem to be struggling there" Joy smirks.

"Oh great now we have another Stark and Nat. Perfect" Steve remarks sarcastically.

"Well I am being raised by them" Joy retorts.

The battle continues in the square as the cops shoot at the incoming robots, suddenly the twins show up and the chief police yells out "Hold your fire!" as Wanda destroys the robots. A shot was heard and the bullet grazes Pietro's arm then he looks up to see who shot at him noticing a young officer holding a gun with a look of nervousness. Pietro gives him an irritated look before going after more robots. Joy decides to help out the twins and starts firing her arrows at the robots, her sword back in its sheath. Wanda sees the arrows thinking that Clint was helping her again but it turned out to be Joy who was helping her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wanda's accent coming through.

"I'm helping. What does it look like?" Joy retorts never taking her eyes off the target.

"You are going to get hurt."

"Been there done that."

"Such a stubborn child."

"Takes one to know one."

Pietro shows up "I like her, very spunky. I am proud to be her uncle."

"Thanks Uncle Pietro!"

"No problem" Pietro zooms past the girls towards a group of robots.

" _I must admit, she reminds me of me"_ Wanda thought as the duo continues to battle robots.


End file.
